O caso do Kotsu faltante
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: uma oneshot bem bobinha... o que acontece quando um dos membros do Shichintai desaparece? Leiam e descubram! tá melhor q o resumo...


O caso do Kotsu faltante

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: uma one-shot bem bobinha... o que acontece quando um dos membros do Shichintai desaparece? Leiam e descubram!

O caso do Kotsu faltante

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Amanda-chan: Era uma vez...

Renkotsu: vc n tem imaginação pra começar essa história, não? ¬¬

Amanda-chan: e quem mandou vc c intrometer? ò.ó

Renkotsu: ...

Amanda-chan: bem voltemos a história... era uma vez... sete soldados mercenários que...

Renkotsu: mas q vc escreve mal pra caramba é verdade...

Amanda-chan: e vc por acaso escreve melhor? ¬¬'

Renkotsu: claro q sim!

Amanda-chan: há! Quero só ver! Escreve aí um pedaço pra eu vr... ¬¬

Renkotsu: espere e verá! Bem vamos começar... todo mundo aki já conhece essa ladainha inicial, até pq isso é uma fic de personagens já existentes, então não tenho que explicar tudo o q aconteceu no anime e no mangá...

Amanda-chan: tá enrolando... ¬¬

Renkotsu: quer deixar eu começar? ò.ó

Amanda-chan: começa logo então...

Renkotsu: era uma tarde comum os sete integrantes do exército dos sete estavam descansando, afinal desde que voltaram à vida novamente depois de que Naraku foi derrotado por "caridade" de Inu-Yasha e os outros, resolveram que o que tinham mesmo de fazer era curtir mais suas vidas, e assim melhor aproveitar essa chance que lhes foi dada. Renkotsu, o mais inteligente, bonito e...

Amanda-chan: pode parar aí! Vc é muito mal escritor! Onde já se c viu! Vc cr + bonito q o Ban-kun? Nem em sonho! Eu vou continuar essa história e vc fica de bico calado!

Renkotsu: droga... ùú

Amanda-chan: e para de resmungar ou vou pôr q até o Kyokotsu é + bonito q vc!

Renkotsu: o.o''

Amanda-chan: continuando... Renkotsu estava lendo, Kyokotsu comendo alguma coisa, Ginkotsu estava limpando os discos de metal que ele usa como arma, Mukotsu mexendo com seus venenos, Suikotsu descansando, Bankotsu também estava dormindo e Jakotsu... ESPEREM! ONDE ESTÁ JAKOTSU?

Bankotsu se acorda com a meu berro

Bankotsu: quê? Kd o Jaa-san?

Renkotsu: eu sei lá...

Ginkotsu: n vi...

Kyokotsu: estava ocupado comendo... n vi nada...

Suikotsu: que gritaria é essa agora? acaba de acordar com o berro q eu dei q acordou o Ban-kun tbm

Bankotsu: Suii-san o Jaa-san sumiu!

Suikotsu: e ninguém viu p onde ele foi? O.o

Bankotsu: n... vamos! Nos temos q procurá-lo!

Amanda-chan: bem então os seis começaram a procurar o Jaa-chan.. digo Jakotsu... depois de meia hora se reúnem de novo pra ver se alguém achou alguma pista...

Bankotsu: alguém achou alguma pista?

Outros: balançam a cabeça negativamente

Amanda-chan: peraí... pára tudo! 1...2...3...4...5... kd? Tá faltando + um!

Bankotsu: kd o Mukotsu?

Outros: n sabemos...

Ginkotsu: agora q notei q ele n está aqui... o.o

Bankotsu: o.o''' vamos! Temos q achá-los!

Amanda-chan: bem e aí lá se foram eles procurar de novo... daqui a pouco eles se encontram e... KD? KD O KYOKOTSU?

Renkotsu: do jeito q é besta ficou comendo em vez de vir nos encontrar...

Bankotsu: duvido... afinal ele é o terceiro a sumir... isso tá ficando feio... é melhor pedirmos ajuda...

Amanda-chan: e então os 4 vão procurar Inu-Yasha e seus amigos pra ver c eles podem ajudá-los a procurar os 3 Kotsu faltantes... chegando lá...

Inu-Yasha: Shippou! Onde o pirralho foi parar?

Kagome: ahhh onde será q o Shippou está?

Inu-Yasha: aquele pirralho...

Kagome: não fale assim dele Inu-Yasha!

Sango: kd ela? Ela nunca se perdeu antes... pq isso tinha d acontecer...

Miroku: n fike assim Sango... a gnt vai achar a Kirara...

Sango: eu espero... ;;

Bankotsu: ué? Vcs tbm estão procurando alguém? O.o

Inu-Yasha o q vc kr aki Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: bem o Jaa-san, o Muu-san e o Kyo-san sumiram e nós vimos até aki para pedir ajuda para procurá-los, mas parece que vcs tbm estão ocupados procurando amigos...

Kagome: é que alguns de nossos amigos sumiram de repente e nós não os encontramos em parte alguma... vcs tem alguma pista?

Bankotsu: negativo...

Amanda-chan: enquanto os dois grupos explicavam o que houve, apareceram Sesshoumaru e Jaken...

Inu-Yasha: Sesshoumaru! Vc sabe de alguma coisa sobre os desaparecimentos? Se sabe fale logo!

Sesshoumaru: eu é q pergunto Inu-Yasha... a Rin sumiu e quero saber se sabe algo... mas parece q não sabe de nada... então não adianta nada eu ficar aqui q nem um idiota jogando conversa fora com vc...

Jaken: Ssenhor Sessshoumaru! Esspere por mim! Ssenhor Sessshoumaru! Desscobriu algo ssobre a Rin?

Kagome: espere Sesshoumaru! E se procurássemos todos juntos? O mesmo ser que pegou a Rin deve ter pego o Shippou, a Kirara, o Jakotsu, o Mukotsu e o Kyokotsu...

Inu-Yasha: aposto q foi o maldito do Naraku q seqüestrou a todos!

Kagome: vc n pode acusá-lo sem provas... tá certo q ele é mto ruim e q ele n tem escrúpulos em usar o sentimento das pessoas, mas...

Inu-Yasha: Mas... ¬¬

Kagome: ahhh deixa pra lá ¬¬'

Amanda-chan: e assim todos resolveram ir até onde o Naraku passou a morar depois de tr sido derrotado n me perguntem como eles sabiam e enkontram o Naraku chorandu... o.o' mas q estranho...n acham?

Naraku: buááá!

Inu-Yasha: ué? Vcs estão vendo e ouvindo o q eu estou vendo e ouvindo?

Kagome: fala do Naraku chorandu? ¬¬

Inu-Yasha: isso mesmo... u.u

Todos: estamos ¬¬

Naraku: ;; vcs precisam me ajudar a encontrá-lo! Vcs precisam me ajudar a encontrá-los o...o...a...a

Kagome: quem foi q sumiu? O.o

Naraku: o Hakudoshi, a Kanna e agora até a Kagura...

Kagome: e eu n sabia q vc se preocupava com alguém além d vc mesmo... u.u'

Naraku: vcs precisam me ajudar, precisam! ;;

Kagome: calma...

Amanda-chan: então logo eles vêem um pé de vento vindo na direção deles... era Kouga!

Kouga vcs precisam me ajudar... nunca pensei q um dia fosse precisar da sua ajuda cara de cachorro, mas... eu preciso de ajuda para encontrar os meus 2 companheiros e a Ayame!

Kagome: eles tbm desapareceram sem + nem -?

Kouga: sim... até fiquei com receio q esse besta do cara de cachorro tivesse deixado você desaparecer também... ainda bem q está bem minha querida..

Kagome: ah... ''

Inu-Yasha: tire as suas patas de cima dela!

Kouga: ahhh n incomoda cara de cachorro! ò.ó

Amanda-chan: e essa discussão dura mais um pouco... depois todos explicam os fatos, mas nada de novo é acrescentado... afinal aonde estão os desaparecidos? O.o'

Bankotsu: vc é a autora da história, tem q saber!

Amanda-chan: ahhhh Ban-kun... n fala assim komigo... ;; eu juro q n sei... mas a gnt pode tentar descobrir... u.u''

Renkotsu: como c vc é uma escritora de meia tigela? ¬¬

Amanda-chan: vc é mto mal Ren-san...

Ban-kun: c vc continuar a infernizar a autora ela n vai poder continuar a história e nunca mais vamos achar os nossos companheiros desaparecidos... por isso... CALA ESSA BOCA! ÒÓ

Amanda-chan: obrigada pelo apoio Ban-kun! mas continuando a narrativa... logo novamente eles saem a procura de pistas e quando voltam a se reunir, mas...

Ban-kun: kd o Suii-san? ;;

Kouga e Inu-Yasha: KD A KAGOME?

Kouga: como vc pode perder a Kagome seu cara de cachorro inútil!

Inu-Yasha: e como vc tbm pode perdê-la seu lobo fedido?

Sesshoumaru: onde está o Jaken?

Amanda-chan: e logo eles novamente foram procurar os desaparecidos, e novamente quando se reuniram deram falta de mais companheiros...

Bankotsu: Gin-san... vc tbm sumiu? ;;

Miroku: ei vcs não estão sentindo falta do Kouga e do Inu-Yasha?

Sesshoumaru: eu n tenho mais nenhum companheiro para perder... u.u

Naraku: nem eu... u.u

Sango: ei vejam! aponta para algo são pegadas!

Bankotsu: devem ser do seqüestrador... vamos seguí-las!

Amanda-chan: assim todos seguem as pegadas... mas no meio do caminho...

Bankotsu: kd o Ren-san? Eu fiquei sozinho... d novo... TT

Miroku: kd a Sango? O.o

Sesshoumaru: vamos seguir em frente...

Amanda-chan: e assim, os 4 restantes seguem em frente, em busca de seus amigos, até que chegam em um ponto que são atacados por algum ser misterioso e tudo fica escuro...

Bankotsu: onde eu estou? ainda meio zonzo

: Ban-kun?

Bankotsu: Jaa-san! Q bom q vc está bem!

Jakotsu: aniki... pq vc demorou tanto?

Bankotsu: Vc tinha sido seqüestrado e eu agora tbm fui pego! OO

Jakotsu: seqüestrado? Oo

Bankotsu: aham, vc, o Muu-san, o Kyo-san, o Suii-san, o Gin-san e o Ren-san...

Jakotsu: mas... Oo

Bankotsu: n entendo... vcs sumiram um após o outro e nós todos procurando vcs...

Jakotsu: nós?

Bankotsu: é, antes de eu vir parar aqui eu estava procurando vcs junto com o Sesshoumaru, o Miroku e o Naraku...

Jakotsu: bem... vem comigo q vc já vai entender tudo...

Bankotsu: ir aonde?

Jakotsu: confia no seu aniki, ah e fica de olhos fechados!

Amanda-chan: assim, Bankotsu resolve confiar em Jakotsu e fecha os olhos, se deixando guiar por ele... até que chegam em um certo lugar e Jakotsu pára de caminhar...

Jakotsu: pronto, pode abrir os olhos!

Amanda-chan: Bankotsu vai abrindo os olhos lentamente...

Todos: SURPRESA!

Bankotsu: OO

Amanda-chan: o lugar era uma clareira em que havia sido montada uma festa surpresa, com balões, fitas, doces e várias outras coisas trazidas diretamente da era da Kagome...

Bankotsu: ...mas pra quê tudo isso? oo

Jakotsu: eu n acredito q vc esqueceu aniki... vc se lembra q dia é hj n é? Oo

Bankotsu: n lembro n... o q tem de tão especial hj?

Jakotsu: aniki... acorda! Hj é o seu aniversário!

Bankotsu: eu nem me lembrava +... então...

Jakotsu: ninguém foi seqüestrado nem nada! nós combinamos de arrumar tudo para a festa surpresa, mas p/ vc n descobrir, 1° fui só eu... depois a cada chance que tínhamos cada um vinha pra cá ajudar... inclusive a turma do Inu-kun do Sess do Kouga e do Naraku...

Kagome: eu trouxe enfeites e comida da minha era p/ ajudar na festa...

Suikotsu: mas a gnt achou q vc poderia ir procurar o Inu-Yasha p achar o Jaa-san, por isso, todos resolveram entrar na encenação...

Naraku: na verdade ninguém desapareceu... duvido q alguém tenha realmente acreditado nas minhas lágrimas de crocodilo... XD

Bankotsu: uú eu acreditei...

Naraku: isso prova q eu sou um bom ator! XDD

Todos: ¬¬'

Amanda-chan: até eu tive q participar dessa encenação... uu

Bankotsu: até tu? OO

Amanda-chan: deskulpa Ban-kun, mas eu n podia dizer onde tava o Jaa-chan... ele me fez prometer q eu n ia abrir o bico...

Jakotsu: e vc fez um bom trabalho! Sua atuação foi esplêndida! Como combinado, vc pode participar da festa tbm...

Amanda-chan: Yupiiii! pula p/ dentro da fic FELIZ NIVER BAN-KUN! se agarra no Ban-kun

Jakotsu: e agora vamos curtir a festa!

Amanda-chan: e assim todos curtiram a festa surpresa de aniversário de Bankotsu até os 1° raios da manhã do dia seguinte começarem a aparecer...

Fim

N/A: eu disse q era uma one-shot bobinha... mas mesmo assim, espero alguma review... nem q seja pra me xingar pelo final tosko... XDDD

Por isso, mandem reviews! Please! Amanda-chan implorando por uma review q seja

Ah algo importante q eu quero deixar claro, é q eu n sei qual é a data de aniversário do Ban-kun, mas se alguém aí souber... eu fico agradecida se me disser...

Bem acho q é só...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
